Operator: Hunter
by TheArcaneKnioght
Summary: The story of a young Australian boy who developes a blood lust for terrorists after a certaine tragédie. Follow the newest operator: Hunter and how he joined operation "Rainbow". (I am bad at summaries, please forgive me.) Note: this was written BEFORE operation "Burnt Horizone".
1. Chapter 1

I was fifteen when the bomb went off in my school. My name is Jax Kidman, I'm team Rainbow's newest recruit, I am an Australian and this is my story.

It was a day like any other day, was in history classes. I was talking to my mate, William. We were just talking, completely ignoring our boring teacher and then... The screams came.

They started resonating through the school halls. Confused, I looked over to my teacher to see that they were just as lost as me. Panic slowly started rising in the class, my teacher was desperately trying to keep everyone calm and failing miserably. Girls in the back started screaming as they heard The Man, slamming on the door. The obstacle blocking him from use held about 5 seconds before HE burst in.

The madman, the murderer, the bloody idiot.

**A terrorist...**

He had a bomb strapped to his chest so that we could clearly see it, he held up a six shot revolver in one hand and the detonation button in the other. He was shouting at us to get on our knees, everyone complied easily. I could hear people crying and begging him not to shoot.

I was terrified, an opinion almost everyone was. **Almost everyone**. One guy tried to help. One guy tried to make a difference. One guy had guts.

That guy...

was William.

He tried to tackle the terrorist so that everyone could escape. He tried, he really did. He was shot dead the moment he stood up and started sprinting. Something changed in me at that moment I saw his cold, dead, body hit the ground. All the terror that had pinned me down was eaten away by the anger that followed his death.

My history teacher had a bunch of relics in the room, one of those items was a rusty, old machete. Still sharp and within arm's reach. Time slowed down, I didn't think, I only acted on instinct and on the adrenaline running through my veins. I grabbed the blade and rushed him. If he hadn't still been shocked for killing Will. I don't know if I would have made it.

That and my legs. My legs ran faster than they ever ran, faster than I should have been able to run.

He fired and cut the side of my cheek, didn't stop me though. I kept running until was close enough to swing. I put all my strength into my arm and went for the head.

I cracked right through his skull. He died on the spot, blade still in his head. His Body dropped dead at my feet, blood pouring abundantly from his head forming a pool of gore around me.

I dropped to my knees as I started realizing what I had just done.

**I had killed someone.**

Brutally and violently killed someone.

I was just starting to realize everything that had just happen: the death of my friend, my murder.

And all I could do about it was scream of grief and anger,

**with blood on my hands and tears in my eyes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath:**

For what seemed like hours of me just sitting in my misery, the police finally arrived. I think they tried asking me questions about what had happened, but I was way too far for anyone to even hope to reach me. They tried to get me to move as well, even if I had wanted to move, I don't think my legs would have obeyed me.

In the end, they had to lift me off the ground and take me home. When we arrived my dad and mom ran over and embraced me, crying of joy saying they had thought I had died.

I answered them by staring at them, not knowing what to do next. So, I decided to do what all kids do when they were scared. I ran into my room and looked myself up for the rest of the day. I was still wearing the cloth I had murdered someone with.

I heard a knock on the door and almost jumped to through the roof. It was my mom.

"Jax?" She asked cautiously. "Honey... Listen, I am not going to act. The police explained to me what had happened and what you had to do."

**No...**

**no, no, no, no, no, no, **_**NO!**_

I couldn't deal with this my mother was going to hate me, disowned me, would never see me as her son again, I had murdered someone and let my best friend die.

What parent would want a kid as a murderer...

"Jax, I am going to be honest with you." She continued, "there is no way I will ever be able to understand what you went through. But let me assure you this:"

"**I will always love you."**

What...?

No, she was bluffing, there was no way she could still love me... Could she?

"Stop faking mom..." I said on the brink of mentally collapsing. "How can you love me when I killed someone and let Will die...?" At that point I was sobbing uncontrollably. Too much was happening in too short a time, my head felt like it was going to explode.

I jumped as I heard her slam on the door, ripping me away from my mind and back into reality.

"Jax you listen to me and you listen to me well." she said with authority. "You. Are. Not. Responsible. For. This. Now please... Open this door."

I could hear I feint noise coming from the thin barrier between me and her. Was she sobbing?

"Mom... I'll open the door but please answer this question: How do you still love me after I killed someone?"

For what seemed like hours there was only the sound of me crying.

"Because you never wanted to kill someone."

"what?" I was so confused; how could someone kill a person without wanting to? "I had to wan-." I was cut off by her hitting my door again.

"NO, you didn't. You never asked to have a terrorist run in your school a threaten you and your class mate's life. You never asked for your best friend to die, and most importantly: You never asked to have to kill someone! Open this door now."

I had no choice I had to honor our bargain. I opened her door and found myself immediately wrapped in my mother's arm. She was crying like I had never seen her cry before.

"You're a good boy Jax, in killing that terrorist you saved so many other people, more then you realize"

"But..." I was sobbing so much I could barely talk, "What about William?"

"He isn't with us anymore, you are right about that. A sad truth is that no amount of crying will bring him back, but now, I have one question for you."

"Do you think William would want you to sit here in your misery or keep enjoying life?"

He would want me to keep living yes,

**But he would also want me to avenge him.**


End file.
